


Let's Work It out

by spaceMaverick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess, patryck wasnt a character tag which is bull, yall are spellin it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Tord tries to apologize. Bad idea. But Matt seems open to it?





	1. Rejection............ OR NOT lmao

**Author's Note:**

> HEY its more eddsworld bc now i have a proper storyline for tord

Tord watched the rain falling outside, waiting for Edd and the others to get home. It probably wasn’t a good choice to break into Edd’s apartment, but he knew none of them would let him in, even if it was just to apologize. Tord sighed and watched the cars pass below him. 

The lock on the door turned and Tord sat up straight, heart pounding. He knew it was going to scare Edd to see Tord in his living room and tried not to look intimidating- not that he really knew how. The door opened and Edd froze.

A few seconds of silence passed until Edd spoke. “What the hell?” Okay, it was more of a shout. Edd’s distress made Tom and Matt run over to Edd’s room. Tom’s eyes instantly narrowed and Matt looked frightened. Tord stood up.

“Um, hey,” Tord started. Why did he start the conversation like that? “I, um, know you’re… surprised, but I just want to-”

“What are you doing here?” Edd’s shock had turned to anger. “Get out of here before I call the police!” Tord paused, then gave a sharp nod. The three men stepped out of the way for him to leave, but Tom followed him to the bottom of the stairs to make sure he left. Tord tried to say something, but Tom stopped him.

“Don’t even try,” he said. “Just leave.” Tord nodded again and walked away with his head down. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ He thought, _What did I think was going to happen?_

He couldn’t answer that.

 

It had been a few days after the incident at Edd’s apartment. Tord, Paul, and Patryck had left the Red Army and had Nicole send the message that they were dead. The three were moving from place to place and trying to avoid other homeless people who asked too many questions. They had finally found an area without too many people that was, coincidentally, quite close to the apartment. 

One day, when Tord and his soldiers were trying to figure out how to shield their fire from the rain, Matt appeared at the edge of the clearing. He didn’t know Tord could see him yet, but he already looked scared out of his mind. Tord stood up and edged closer to Matt’s hiding spot. Matt saw him and yelped, jumping away from him. Tord let out a sad sigh.

“I’m… I’m not going to hurt you, Matt.” It broke his heart to see Matt so scared of him. The man was 6’3” for God’s sake. Matt peeked out from behind a tree. He stepped away from it and looked at Tord. He noticed Paul and Patryck and yelped again. Tord waved them back and reached a hand out to Matt’s arm. “Why are you… here?” Tord asked.

Matt looked down and mumbled something.

“What?”

“What was I like? Before I lost my memory?”

Oh, _Matt._ Tord wanted to cry. He lead Matt away from the tree he was leaning against and sat with him. Paul and Patryck joined them. Tord told Mat about their adventures. About the ruins, going to Hell (which made Matt laugh), joining the army, all kinds of things. Matt seemed really happy, but then something strange crossed his face.

“Tord?”

“Yes?”

“What was it like to run an army?” 

Well, that was unexpected. Tord looked at Paul and Patryck, who just shrugged.

“It was… hard, I guess. But still… rewarding?” Tord didn’t want to scare Matt by talking about the power, the way people looked at you and thought _That's him. That's Red Leader._ “I was in charge of a lot, and people depended on me. They looked up to me and I had to be a good leader.” He could feel Paul holding back laughter. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing, it’s just,” Paul snorted and Patryck started laughing at his boyfriend’s struggling. “Look _up_ to you.” He laughed harder and Tord frowned. Matt chuckled, too. 

“Not you, too!” Tord pushed Matt. “You’re all horrible,” he said, crossing his arms.


	2. Are you sure this is a good idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt r u sure

Matt started sneaking off to talk with Tord, Paul, and Patryck more often. It started with stories, Matt wanting to know more about his past and the Army, but soon enough he just came over for fun. They would sit and talk for hours until Matt had to leave. But one day Matt seemed nervous.

“Hey, are you alright?” Tord asked.

“What? Oh, yeah. Just…" He fiddled with a hoodie string, "why did you come to Edd’s that day?”

Tord sighed. “I wanted to apologize,” he said. “I was kind of taken over by my ego and said a lot of terrible things.” He looked up at Matt. “I punched you in the face. I tried to kill Tom. I told Edd none of you mattered to me.” Tord looked back down to his lap. Patryck put a hand on his shoulder, as did Paul. Matt frowned and reached out, then pulled back.

“Tord…” Matt was having trouble on what to say. “You may have said some mean stuff, but-”

“I killed a man I don’t even know!” Tord interrupted. “I’ve only ever killed people in my way! He shouldn’t have died. I shouldn’t have even tried to kill Tom! It was stupid! Thoughtless! You can’t just act like I’m some sad kid who stole candy. This isn’t a cheesy redemption arc, Matt.” Tord kept his eyes on the ground. Paul shifted, remembering a similar outburst Tord had. Patryck said something to Matt that Tord couldn’t hear.

“Trust me, Tord, we all know what you did.” Matt’s voice had a cold edge that scared Tord. “But I’ve been learning about you for how long, a month? Two?” Tord was looking at Matt again. Seriousness looked strange on him; it didn’t fit. “You’re not some monster that can’t change.”

Tord looked away yet again and fixed his eyes on a tree in the distance. He could hear Matt saying something again, but it was tuned out. Paul moved in front of Tord, blocking his view of the tree. He put a hand on Tord’s knee and looked him in the eye.

“Sir. You can’t zone out. I think Matt has a point here.” Paul kept his voice low and monotone. Tord turned to Matt, who looked concerned. 

“Fine. What did you say, Matt?”

“I think you should come back to the apartment. I can take you there and make them listen. Maybe if Edd and Tom see that I’m fine with you, they’ll be more open to you guys.”

“Us, too?” Paul asked.

Matt turned to Paul and Patryck. “Of course! Do you think you’d just stay here while Tord moved in? That’s silly! I bet Edd would love you guys.” 

“I think it could be a good idea,” Patryck said. “We knew Tord while he was… away. He’s definitely changed since Edd and Tom last saw him and we could make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m right here,” Tord growled.

Patryck smiled. “Not to be rude, Sir, but I think you know that you need us.” Paul nodded in agreement.

“Great, then it’s settled!” Matt clapped his hands. “We’ll head over there right now.”

“Wait, now?” Tord wasn’t sure he was ready to face Edd and Tom again.

“Why not? We might as well so you can’t back out.” Damn. That was clever of him.

 

Tord wrung his hands while Paul and Patryck stood behind him. Matt cracked the door to Edd’s apartment open.

“Hi guys!” Matt was speaking through the tiny opening. Tord could hear the muffled questioning replies of “Hey, Matt...” and “Why are you hiding behind the door?”

“Okay. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad.” Tord cringed at Matt’s wording. Of course they were going to be mad! This was a bad idea. 

Despite Tord’s mental resistance, Matt opened the door further to reveal him, Paul, and Patryck. Edd’s eyes widened and Tom kept staring.

“Oh, no. Matt, you didn’t.” Edd had started to stand. Tom tensed. “Matt, no.”

“No! Edd, listen to me.” Matt’s voice was cold again. He had become more confident after learning about himself and Tord was suddenly proud. “These three are just about the nicest people I’ve met. They always want to hear about me and make sure I’m happy. I’ve been visiting them for two months and neither of you noticed!” Matt had taken advantage of his height and towered above Tom and Edd. He looked down at them with genuine anger. Tord worried he would get carried away and stepped forward.

“Thank you, Matt-” Tord briefly touched Matt’s arm, “-but I think I can talk now.” He looked at Edd, who was still glaring. “Will you please just listen to me?”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you,” Edd snarled. He took a step forward. Paul and Patryck immediately reacted and rushed to protect Tord, but he held an arm out. 

“Please, Edd,” Matt said. Tom finally stood.

“Just say what you have to say,” he said flatly.

Tord brushed his coat off. “I wanted to- to apologize. I did things that were inexcusable and uncalled for. I can’t fix anything, but I want you to know that I’m not stone-hearted.”

“That’s a load of-” Edd was interrupted by Matt.

“It was my idea to bring him here again! We should give them a chance.”

“But Matt, he blew up our house, he punched you in the face! He killed someone!”

“They can stay in my apartment! You don’t have to see them all the time, and I can make sure they don’t hurt anyone!” Matt sounded like a child trying to convince his parents to let him keep a dog.

“That might work, Edd,” Tom said. He looked slightly interested. “Why not see how it goes?” Edd just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, he can’t really do anymore damage,” Tom continued.

“But look at them!” Edd snapped back. “They’ve got on some sort of… evil guy uniforms!”

“That’s all we have right now,” Tord said. “We’re kind of _homeless._ ” Tord shuffled backwards a bit towards Paul. He didn’t like sharing stuff like this, even with someone who used to be his friend. 

Edd sighed. “Okay, I… I guess you can stay with Matt.”

“Yes! Thank you, Edd!” Matt beamed.

“-But. Matt has to watch you at all times. You can’t go anywhere in or out of the building without him, understand?” All four of them nodded and Edd hunched his shoulders. Tom patted him on the back. Tord watched the two of them walk into Edd’s kitchen as matt pulled them away to his apartment.


End file.
